thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jor-El
Jor-El was one of the planet Krypton's foremost scientists, the husband of Lara-El and the biological father of Kal-El. History A brilliant scientist, Jor-El served Krypton's Council of Twelve for many years and was a close friend of General Dru-Zod, whom Jor-El even saw him as a brother. At some point, he married Lara. With her, he fathered one son, Kal-El. His scientific brilliance was instrumental in the Krypton's wars against the Kree and the Skrulls, such as his ancestor's most powerful creation, the Battlestation Sentrius. During the recent Krypton-Shi'ar War, Jor-El helped General Zod in ending Krypton's siege and forcing the Shi'ar to ending the war. In the aftermath of the conflict, Jor-El was conducting a research on a series of earthquakes rocking Krypton. He discovered evidence which he said predicted the planet's imminent destruction. Before sharing his findings with the Council, he was shocked to learn that Zod committed a war crime in destroying a surrendering Shi'ar naval fleet during peacetime. Zod admitted without any remorse for his crimes, and Jor-El gave his final verdict to the Council in banishing his former friend to the Phantom Zone. Afterward, Jor-El shared his findings to the Council, but were deliberately dismissed by one of his creation, the supercomputer Brainiac. The Council sided with Brainiac. Unwilling to admit that he might be mistaken, Jor-El investigated, and found that Brainiac had deliberately lied in order to give himself time to escape. By then, it was too late, as Krypton was to explode in a matter of hours. Jor-El could only put his backup plan into effect: to use his spacecraft to save his son, Kal. Programming the ship to carry Kal to Earth. Before the ship departed, Jor-El and Lara recorded a message, telling their son that they loved him, and to always use his powers in a responsible way. Jor-El watched the ship depart, and then kissed his wife as the world ended around them. Personality Although he was one of Krypton's most brilliant scientists, Jor-El displayed no arrogance on his achievements. He was a very loving husband to Lara, and encouraged his brother Lin-El to follow his own path despite his own father's disposition. He was very hardworking sometimes to the point of stuborness, although he always acted in what he believed was necessary (and usually was right about it). Powers and abilities As a Kryptonian, he would have similiar abilities to that of his son's when exposed to a yellow sun, but due to their's being a red giant he would be no different to Human. Nevertheless, he was a gifted scientific genius, considered by many as one of the greatest of his time. Relationships Family Jor-El's relationship with his family was not fully explored, although he seemed to get along fairly well with his brother Lin-El, even encouraging him to follow his own path despite his father's objections He was shown to love his wife Lara and his son Kal-El dearly, and his final acts were to ensure that his son could escape safely from the planet destruction and kiss his wife before the planet exploded. The Council of Twelve Jor-El became a member of the council after retiring from the Kryptonian defense force. Despite the fact he was well-respected by his fellow councilmen thanks to his achievements, they clearly trusted Brainiac more than him, as they dismissed his warnings about the impending destruction of Krypton. Unknown to them, this would prove their undoing as Jor-El was correct and Brainiac had deliberately lied to them, thus dooming the Kryptonians to near-extinction. General Zod As their ancestors before them, Jor-El and Dru-Zod worked together as soldiers in the Kryptonian Defense Force, in their duty of ensuring the planet's safety. The two were said to be an unbeatable team, respected and admired inside and outside of Krypton. Jor-El considered Zod like a brother, enough to name him his best man in his wedding with Lara, and godfather of his son, Kal-El. Nevertheless, Jor-El seemed unaware of the descent into mental instability of his friend, triggered by the death of his lover during the Krypton-Shi'ar War, and was utterly devastated when he was forced to vote guilty and sentence him to the Phantom Zone, even after he pleaded with him to feel remorse for his actions so his sentence could be reduced. Background Information Jor-El's version in The Last Son is mostly based on his DCAU counterpart, incorporating some elements from the Superman movies and Smallville. ''In the film ''Man of Steel, he is killed before the destruction of Krypton, at the hand of Zod.Category:Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Deceased Category:Men